


Things I Wish You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

by Holyangelheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a prompt on tumblr that said "Things I wish you said that I wish you hadn't" and I took it quite literally and only wrote dialogue. It talks about the first things the two said all the way to the last. If I were you, I wouldn't read it. It's only pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Wish You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

-x-x-

“Dude! Get out of my way.”

“Shit don’t scare me and pop out of nowhere!”

“Oh you’re the guy from school.”

“Man, you need to announce yourself or something next time jeez.”

“You really don’t have a presence huh?”

“Oh so your name is Kuroko? My name is Kagami!”

“Kuroko! Stop suddenly appearing everywhere!”

“Oh shit I didn’t notice you were behind me, Kuroko.”

“Oh sorry Kuroko, I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Hey guys I think Kuroko has something he wants to say. You can say it now Kuroko.”

“Jeez Kuroko, I was waiting for you this whole time.”

“Kuroko! You can come and eat with me!”

“Wait! Good thing I caught up with you, I noticed you from the crowd.”

“Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me Kuroko…”

“You’re the only thing I can see right now because I…”

“I love you Kuroko.”

“This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“It’s all thanks to you Kuroko… Tetsuya.”

“Tetsuya, can we…kiss?”

“Tetsuya, does it hurt?”

“I love you the most Tetsuya.”

“I’ll eat breakfast with you later; my boss has really been on my case lately.”

“Sorry, I’m just really busy with work these days, can we meet up later?”

“Haha…ha…I miss the times when I had nothing to worry about. Now I have all these bills to pay.”

“I finally got the promotion! We can drink to celebrate!”

“I’ll be home late; the guys want to grab a drink at the bar.”

“What do you mean my breath stinks? I only had a couple of drinks this week.”

“Wait just let me finish this last bottle and I will come to bed.”

“Oi, when you get home tomorrow, go buy me some liquor from the store.”

“God dammit Kuroko! How many times have I told you that this isn’t what I want?”

“You can’t fucking do anything right.”

“I’m sorry; I never meant to say those things to you…”

“I love you Tetsuya, I promise, I love you so so much.”

“Don’t you dare shake your head at me!”

“Please come here Kuroko…I didn’t mean to—I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you—”

“Go get a fucking job!”

“You make me so fucking angry! I swear a little black does well for your skin.”

“You know what? It’s over!”

“I wish I never met you.”

“If I never met you, I wouldn’t be so miserable.”

“This is all your fucking fault you fucking piece of shit.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Kuroko or else I swear I’ll…”

“Hahahaha even if you go to the police, it’s not like they’ll believe you.”

“Kuroko you little bitch!”

“Oh…It’s you, missed me so much that you had to visit me in prison? Well too bad they’re taking me to a psych ward.”

“I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…the alcohol it just…I just…”

“This is your fault! Don’t restrain me! Let go of me!”

“Sorry my mind is hazy from these drugs they’ve given me.”

“Oh…so you’re Kuroko? Wait…What was your name again?”

“You look familiar; did I meet you once in a dream?”

“Do I know you?”

-x-x-


End file.
